DE 199 07 195 discloses a thermos flask, in which a container is sealed by a lid. The lid is pivotably mounted via a tilting edge and an actuating lever in order to produce a pouring opening. As a result of a closing spring arranged between the actuating lever and the handle, the lid is pretensioned into a closed position. The lid can inadvertently be opened and closed by striking against objects. Furthermore, the mounting of the lid is complex, which is held on the container handle via additional connecting elements. Complete removal of the lid requires several mounting steps.